This of Juliet and her Romeo - Mudsdale and Rapidash
by Horseylover17
Summary: Here on Stark Mountain we find two feuding herds. Mudsdales who rule the cliffs and Rapidashs who rule the lavas in the mountain itself. Grudges between the two herds will turn bloody in the end. Lovers will take their lives on this very mountain causing both herds to mourn in guilt. If you expect a happy ending to this story well you thought wrong.
1. The Pokemon Characters

Hello and welcome to my awful screenplay fanction writing of Mudsdale Romeo and Rapidash Juliet. I am in no way a professional and this is just for fun (also I am really into this ship right now since my friend introduce me to Mudsdale). The inspiration for this was a bunch of conversations I had with a lot of people and my own creative boredom since I can't exactly write anything till I hear from some publishing companies (I am in the process of publishing a science fiction/fantasy novel).

Ok so here is how it will go down.

1\. I will not write in old English (I can read that I just can't write it!)

2\. I will follow a somewhat format of the script of the original play (I have a copy of it during my drama days when I was in a play for Romeo and Juliet so I am basically using what I have right now).

3\. All characters will be Pokemon instead of two houses there will be two herds. Mudsdales and Rapidash. Consider that as like how in Romeo and Juliet there last names were Montague and Capulet. However, to cost less confusion I will keep original names such as Romeo Mudsdale or Juliet Rapidash.

4\. I am not exactly following any Pokemon generation so it will just be a random pile of Pokemons from different generations

5\. I will not mention any Pokemon trainers in this story because I can't exactly find a use for them the more I think about it

Now feel free to enjoy this story. Again not a professional at writing scripts this is just for pure fun.

 **The Pokemon Characters**

 **Heatran** Ruler of Stark Mountain

 **Paris** Leader of the Sawsbuck Herd

 **Rapidash Leader** and **Mudsdale Leader** Two Leaders of Feuding Herds

 **Arcanine** Rapidash's Kinsman

 **Romeo Mudsdale** the Son of the Mudsdale Leader

 **Scizor** Kinsman to Heatran and friend to Romeo

 **Mudbray** Nephew to Mudsdale Leader and friend to Romeo

 **Ponyta** Nephew of Lady Rapidash

 **Duskull** and **Haunter** Ghost Pokemon

 **Cubone** Servant to Romeo Mudsdale

 **Vulpix, Growlithe, Numel, Houndour** Servants to Rapidash Leader

 **Fennekin** Servant to Juliet's Rapidash Nurse

 **Diglet** Servant to Mudsdale Leader

 **Arbok** The Poison Master

 **Dodrio** The Musicians

 **Lotad** Servant to Paris

 **Blaziken** Right Hand Pokemon of Heatran

 **Lady Mudsdale** Mate of Leader Mudsdale

 **Lady Rapidash** Mate of Leader Rapidash

 **Juliet Rapidash** Daughter of Leader Rapidash

 **Ninetales** Nurse to Juliet Rapidash

 **Persian** Narrator with Morgan Freeman's voice


	2. The Prologue

**The Prologue**

 _Enter_ _ **Persian**_ _as he licks his paws clean before speaking_

 **Persian** Here on Stark Mountain we find two feuding herds. Mudsdales who rule the cliffs and Rapidashs who rule the lavas in the mountain itself. Grudges between the two herds will turn bloody in the end. Lovers will take their lives on this very mountain causing both herds to mourn in guilt. If you expect a happy ending to this story well you thought wrong, for the tale that is about to unfold is nothing more than a tragedy. Now let us begin this story.

 ** _Persian_** _jumps on top of a rock as a fog rolls in_ __

 **Persian** This story takes place on Stark Mountain. Two herds, The Mudsdales that rule the cliffs of the mountain and the Rapidashs that rule the lava rivers that bring life to this mountain itself. Both herds have a long-standing vendetta which has caused an uproar to this very mountain. Followers of either side battle each other till one has fainted or death. However, the children of these herds fell in love and upon their deaths, the feud ends.

 _The fog disappears along with Persian as a scene unfolds._


	3. Act 1 Scene 1

**Act One**

 **Scene 1**

 _Enter_ _ **Vulpix**_ _and_ _ **Growlithe**_ _in the caves of Stark Mountain returning from the outside as they carrying sacks of berries to their home with the Rapidash herd located in the lava rivers of the mountain._ _ **Growlithe**_ _struggles to carry a sack of berries back deep into the caves._

 **Vulpix** I told you, we brought back too much berries!

 **Growlithe** And I told you we must bring a lot back for the Rapidashs. That way we have plenty for ourselves.

 **Vulpix** You know well enough they are kind to us. They give us a share of berries either way. What is the real reason?

 **Growlithe** I want to get stronger so I can evolve. That way we can take down those stupid Mudsdales and their followers.

 **Vulpix** Yeah those stupid Mudsdale just stand on those cliffs all day when we all know Rapidashs are superior Pokemon than them.

 **Growlithe** They may be big, but Rapidashs have the upper hand with speed. I bet Rapidashs can hit a KO on those Mudsdales and bring them to their knees! Then we know who really rules this mountain!

 **Vulpix** Technically Heatran runs this mountain, but I am with you. Mudsdales don't stand a chance against Rapidashs!

 _As_ _ **Vulpix**_ _and_ _ **Growlithe**_ _pull the sacks of berries further down into the caves of the mountain, they come across_ _ **Diglet**_ _and_ _ **Cubone**_ _who both serve the Mudsdales._ _ **Vulpix**_ _and_ _ **Growlithe**_ _stop in their tracks, but_ _ **Diglet**_ _and_ _ **Cubone**_ _have not spotted them yet_ _ **. Vulpix**_ _and_ _ **Growlithe**_ _drop their sack of berries as they hide behind a giant boulder._

 **Vulpix** Have they spotted us?

 **Growlithe** No, thankfully.

 **Vulpix** Should we run?

 **Growlithe** _[He studies the boulder they hide behind then glances back at Diglet and Cubone_ ] I have a better plan. It will involve me using my new move. Ever heard of Strength?

 **Vulpix** _[Smiles deviously at her partner thinking of the same idea]_ On my mark you push.

 **Growlithe** _[He nods at her as he places his head against the boulder]_

 **Vulpix** Three, two, _[she lets out a howl before yelling one],_ one!

 **Growlithe** _[He pushes the boulder with his move Strength. It gives way and rolls towards the direction of Cubone and Diglet]_

 ** _Cubone_** _and_ _ **Diglet**_ _turn their heads to the direction of the howl. They see the boulder headed there way._ _ **Diglet**_ _uses dig and_ _ **Cubone**_ _follows into the tunnel_ _ **Diglet**_ _made. After the boulder passes over them,_ _ **Cubone**_ _and_ _ **Diglet**_ _pop their heads out from underground._

 **Cubone** _[He pushes himself out of the dirt]_ Cowards! If you were real Pokemon, you would have face us to battle!

 **Diglet** _[He pops his head out from underground]_ It appears being around Rapidashs all the time has made them cowards.

 **Vulpix** _[She growls]_ We are not cowards!

 **Growlithe** _[Sensing a taunt to lure them into battle]_ Calm yourself, this isn't out battle.

 **Cubone** What was that now? You don't want to battle us?

 **Diglet** _[Laughs out loud which his laugh echoes in the caves]_ It appears they are cowards after all!

 **Cubone** _[Laughs alongside Diglet]_

 **Growlithe** _[Finally snaps and snarls at the duo]_ At least I didn't lose my mother to pathetic human beings who could have been easily defeated with simple attack. Also, who wears their own mother's skull?

 **Cubone** _[Stops laughing and uses Bonemerang at Growlithe which hits Growlithe in the face making Growlithe fall back as Cubone's bone comes back to him]_ Don't you dare speak about my mother that way!

 **Vulpix** You'll pay for that! _[She aims her flamethrower at him, only to fall into a hole thanks to Diglet]_

 **Diglet** Admit it, fire types can't fight us ground types you'll lose!

 **Growlithe** _[Stands up from the attack and is about make another attack]_ I'll show you who will lose!

 _[_ _ **Blaziken**_ _enters as he punches the ground stopping the battle from ensuing any further]_

 **Blaziken** Enough of this battle! You will bring this mountain down!

 _[Enter_ _ **Rapidash Leader**_ _and_ _ **Lady Rapidash**_ _]_

 **Rapidash Leader** What is the meaning of this? _[He prepares for a fire blitz move]_

 **Lady Rapidash** Do not attack!

 **Rapidash Leader** I must, Mudsdale has come and I must battle him!

 _[Enter_ _ **Mudsdale Leader**_ _and_ _ **Lady Mudsdale**_ _]_

 **Mudsdale Leader** How dare you Rapidash show yourself on my territory of my side of this mountain no less! Don't block me!

 **Lady Mudsdale** You'll just more fuel to the fire!

 _[Enter_ _ **Heatran**_ _coming from a cliff that looks out below the fight]_

 **Heatran** Enough of this fighting _! [His voice was loud as it echoed the cave walls, but they continue to fight. Smoke comes out of his nostrils as he glares at every Pokemon]_ Blaziken stop their foolishness at once! They will bring this mountain down if they wanted to. We have other Pokemon here that live in these parts of the caves! _[They stop fighting each other and turn their attention to Heatran]._ I had enough of this hatred. Don't you forget I rule this mountain! If any of you disturb the piece of this mountain, then you will all be banished from here! Disobey my rule, then battle me to your deaths! Rapidash, you will come with me and Mudsdale see me this afternoon! Now, part ways or suffer the consequences!

[ _Every Pokemon in the scene leaves except_ _ **Mudsdale Leader, Lady Mudsdale**_ _,_ _ **Diglet**_ _, and_ _ **Cubone**_ _]_

 **Mudsdale** _[To Cubone]_ Who started this fight? How did this happen?

 **Cubone** We were minding our own business when that no good Growlithe attacked us using his move Strength which in turn rolled a boulder at us. Growlithe insulted the death of my mother and so me and Diglet attacked him and Vulpix

 **Lady Mudsdale** Where is Romeo? Was he part of this fight?

 **Diglet** I haven't seen him. Something troubles him and we do not know why? He went out into the fields nearby the mountain. All he does is stare at the unforgiving ocean with sadness in his eyes.

 **Mudsdale** Often I see him wallowing on top of the cliffs only to go back down to the fields. He talks to no one. I haven't seen him smile for a long time.

 **Diglet** Does anyone know the cause of his sadness?

 **Mudsdale** No and he doesn't speak of it

 **Cubone** Have you questioned him about it?

 **Mudsdale** _[He shakes his head]_ I have already questioned him along with some of my friends. They do not know what bothers him nor does he tell them. I will ask Mudbray to speak with him about his sorrows

 _[Enter_ _ **Mudbray**_ _]_

 **Mudsdale** Mudbray, I must ask you for a favor

 **Mudbray** Name it uncle

 **Mudsdale** I want to know of Romeo's sorrow. He talks to you the most, maybe he will confide in you what troubles him

 **Mudbray** I shall do my best

 _[Enter_ _ **Romeo**_ _]_

 **Mudbray** I see he has come back from the fields, I will go speak with him

 **Mudsdale** Thank you I shall be happy once we know the truth _[To Lady Mudsdale]_ Come let us head home _[To Diglet and Cubone]_ We have matters to discuss about today's incident

 _[_ _ **Mudsdale Leader, Lady Mudsdale**_ _,_ _ **Diglet**_ _and_ _ **Cubone**_ _leave to higher ground in the caves]_

 **Mudbray** Hello cousin. Isn't this morning lovely?

 **Romeo** Its morning already?

 **Mudbray** Yeah, according to how high the sun is, it is noon

 **Romeo** _[Sighs]_ Time seems to slip me these days. Was that my father who trotted away?

 **Mudbray** Yes, he had some matters to attend to. You seem down lately what troubles you?

 **Romeo** _[He hesitates for a moment before he sighs]_ Rejection.

 **Mudbray** Rejection from what?

 **Romeo** Love

 **Mudbray** I see. She did not love you back?

 **Romeo** _[Shakes his head]_ I loved her, but she didn't love me. Its feels I will never find the one. I felt every feeling, but love. All I ask is to love and be loved. When will I ever find the one? _[Looks at Mudbray]_ Are you laughing at me?

 **Mudbray** No I just feel sorry for you. It is sad that you had to suffer such a heartbreak.

 **Romeo** I wish something could heal my broken heart

 **Mudbray** Do you know why she rejected you?

 **Romeo** She fell in love with another. A more handsome Mudsdale than me. One who makes her happy. Something I couldn't do, but wish I could.

 **Mudbray** Isn't it better to know she is happy?

 **Romeo** It is true

 **Mudbray** Then move on. Know she is happy and you deserve to find your own happiness.

 **Romeo** That is if I deserve happiness

 **Mudbray** You'll find her one day. Now come on lets go home.

 _[Both go off into the caves that reach the highest point of the mountain]_


	4. Act 1 Scene 2

**Act 1**

 **Scene 2**

Enter **Rapidash** , **Paris** , and **Houndour** the scene takes place in the fields nearby the mountain. **Paris** as arrived with his Sawsbuck herd and are resting from the long journey they have traveled from. Despite only being a half grass type, they can't enter the mountain for fear the lava rivers will burn them.

 **Rapidash** After discussing terms with Heatran, me along with Mudsdale have agreed to keep the peace of this mountain if we want to still call this our home. Despite my hatred for that Pokemon, he will keep to his word. My followers won't attack his followers and his followers shall do the same.

 **Paris** You two would be great allies since you both share a common goal. It is a pity that can never be. _[Changes the subject]_ So have you considered my offer for me to make your daughter my mate?

 **Rapidash** She is still quite young. After all, she has evolved into a beautiful Rapidash just last month. She is still getting use to her new form. Let's also consider she will be away from the only home she has known. In fact, the farthest she has ever left home is only to this field. Let us wait till she is mature enough in a few more months.

 **Paris** If she just evolved only recently then she will be able to help her future off springs adjust. As for being far from home we can come back here during the fall and winter seasons.

 **Rapidash** Let us wait a little longer for you having her as a mate. I must confess to you that she is my only living child. Her older brother passed during a mighty earthquake in the mountain while her eldest sister fell from a cliff after miscalculating a jump. I have become overprotective because of this. However, if you truly want her as a mate at least court her first. If you win her heart than I shall give you my blessing. Tonight, I am planning a gathering here in this field to welcome you as our honor guest. You will see tons of other Rapidashs at the gathering. Let your eyes wander if you want, but if your eyes are set on my daughter then I will not stop you if you are that determined. _[He nudges_ _ **Paris**_ _on the leg and motions his head towards the open field]_ Lets go for a brisk gallop in these fields and see who is the fastest of us all. Be warn I will not make it easy for you _[He then turns his direction to_ _ **Houndour**_ _who is sitting patiently for his new orders]_ Go run inside the mountains and invite anyone who does not side with Mudsdale to attend a gathering in this very fields to welcome our new friend. Promise them a ton of rare berries shall await them.

 _[_ _ **Rapidash**_ _and_ _ **Sawsbuck**_ _gallop into the fields]_

 **Houndour** Did I hear correctly invite everyone to a gathering here? Well who should I invite? _[He scratches his ear then shakes himself then scratches his ear again]_ Darn by bad hearing. I only heard invite everyone. _[He sees_ _ **Romeo**_ _and_ _ **Mudbray**_ _approaching in the fields]_ I shall invite them then!

 **Mudbray** You shouldn't mope so much. Yes, your heart has been broken, but look around [he motions his head towards the herd of Sawsbucks grazing in the field] I don't know why they are here, but you can find yourself a nice mate from one of them. Maybe you'll fall in love with one of them.

 **Romeo** _[Glares at_ _ **Mudbray**_ _finding his advice useless]_ I think you need a berry

 **Mudbray** Why?

 **Romeo** For the attack I shall lay on you resulting for you to have a low hp!

 **Mudbray** _[confused]_ Has rejection got into your head?

 **Romeo** No, it has sadden me. Shattered me into a million pieces. I might as well hide in the deepest cave in the mountain and- _[He sees_ _ **Houndour**_ _running towards them]_ Good afternoon, why are you in such a hurry?

 **Houndour** I am sorry my hearing isn't that great, did you say afternoon? My hearing isn't quite great.

 **Romeo** Yes I did.

 **Houndour** Then a good afternoon to you too.

 **Romeo** Now why are you in such a hurry?

 **Houndour** I am in a hurry because I have to invite everyone to a gathering _[He scratches his ear]_ You and your friend here are invited by the way.

 **Romeo** Who is hosting this gathering?

 **Houndour** Why none other than my master Rapidash! I see you're a Mudsdale, but my master said to invite everyone so I shall invite everyone. Now if you'll excuse me.

 _[_ _ **Houndour**_ _leaves towards the mountain]_

 **Mudbray** A party? Rapidash inviting everyone? Well either way, this would be a perfect distraction for you and your broken heart.

 **Romeo** Very well, but only because I know you'll insist upon it.

 _[They depart]_


	5. Act 1 Scene 3

**Act 1**

 **Scene 3**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I apologize for horrible grammar and spelling. I am not exactly paying attention to it mostly because I just want to write. I am on vacation dam it so I don't want to edit anything! I love writing and editing, but editing takes work and most of my time. So I am just going to write. Admit it, a lot of good fanfiction has some poor grammar or spelling errors here and there. At least that's what my best friend told me. Let's be honest we are all here to have fun. I would like to mention I haven't looked at a Pokemon map for some time. Last time was when I played Pokemon Platinum that my ex gave me as a bday present. There's too much to remember on a map OK!? Seriously you try remembering where the hell the Day Care Center is so you can force your Pokemon to mate with each other without getting their consent! We all have done it! We all caught a Ditto and forced it to bred with one of our Pokemon just so we can have another one! Did Ditto or that Pokemon consent? NO!**

 **…** **I just got off topic ok without further ado let this poorly written screenplay continue.**

 _One of the caves near a lava river which is home to_ _ **Rapidash. Enter Lady Rapidash**_ _and_ _ **Ninetails.**_

 **Lady Rapidash** Ninetails have you seen my daughter?

 **Ninetails** I been searching high and low in these parts looking for her. _[Calling]_ Juliet where are you? _[To herself]_ She better not have gone into the fields again _[Calling]_ Juliet!

 _[Enter Juliet]_

 **Juliet** I am here, I am here. What is wrong?

 **Ninetails** Your mother is looking for you. Go to her at once.

 **Juliet** You called for me mother?

 **Lady Rapidash** Yes I did, Ninetails, if you please, can you leave us. I wish to speak to my daughter in private. _[Ninetails bows and starts to leave]_ You know what on second thought you come back here. Tell me, when did Juliet evolved into a beautiful Rapidash?

 **Ninetails** Last month. I should know I witnessed her evolved with my very own eyes. A magnificent evolution if I do say so myself.

 **Lady Rapidash** Tell me, how did her evolution happen?

 **Ninetails** As I recalled, we were hiking up a cliff to get a breath of fresh air. As we climbed higher, a group of 10 zubats appeared out of nowhere. I put myself in front of Juliet since she was still just a Ponyta. I battle them, but I was only able to take down 3 of them. They poisoned me and it me with a confuse ray. Before I knew it, I fell on the ground and was close to fainting, I was well aware they will keep attacking me till I was no longer breathing. With what was left of my strength, I warned Juliet to flee. Instead, she moves in front of me and protected me. I have never seen such a magnificent Flamethrower attack before. She took them all down with just one attack. Her body began to glow and grew till she became the Rapidash you see before her. I owe your daughter my very life.

 **Lady Rapidash** A long story, but a courageous one none the less. Us Rapidashs and Ponytas must be courageous even in the heat of battle. We must never let our enemies see fear in our eyes.

 **Juliet** _[She starts to blush]_ Would you two stop talking about it, I don't like being praised or flattered. I did it so I could protect Ninetails because she has been my nurse since the day I was born. I care deeply for her.

 **Lady Rapidash** Well enough about the past, its time to discuss the future. As you know Juliet, since you have now evolved, it is time to consider finding a mate. How do you feel about that?

 **Juliet** I haven't exactly thought about it that much.

 **Ninetails** Thought about it that much? _[She looks shocked]_ Why you must start thinking about it now. You can't stay here alone in your caves forever.

 **Lady Rapidash** _[She nods in agreement with Ninetails]_ Well now you must think about having a mate. When I evolved, your father was already my mate. I heard our friend from the north, Paris, the Leader of the Sawsbuck herd, wants you as his mate.

 **Ninetails** _[Seems confused]_ Isn't that a strange match thought? After all Sawsbucks are Grass and Normal types. A Fire type being a mate with a Grass type? Might as well let a Water type mate with an Electric type!

 **Lady Rapidash** That may be, but apparently Sawsbucks and Rapidash are compatible mates despite the differences

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN: No joke I actually looked this up. If you don't believe go on google and look it up. I'll wait…did you look it up? Wasn't I right? Just like how I found out Mudsdale is compatible with Rapidash! Who would have thought! Anyway, moving on.**

 **Ninetails** If you say so. I still think it's weird.

 **Lady Rapidash** So what do you say? Your father has decided to hold a gathering in the fields tonight to welcome Paris. For obvious reasons, we can't have the gathering here. He is a noble Pokemon and leader of his own herd. He wasn't born for the title, but he fought for it. The last leader ended up being banished for being weak. That shows how strong Paris is. Not only that, he is loyal and kind to everyone. He will be kind to you that I am sure of that. Imagine all the Pokemon talking about it. A Rapidash and a Sawsbuck in love. It will be spectacular! Imagine your future children!

 **Ninetails** I can see it now! A strong Deerling child and a gentle Ponyta.

 **Lady Rapidash** Are you interested in meeting Paris?

 **Juliet** I shall meet him. If I feel something for him then I will consider him as a mate. For now, we shall see what happens.

 _[_ _ **Numel**_ _waddles in]_

 **Numel** _[Gasping for breath]_ Ladies, I am here to inform you the Pokemon are already at the fields including Rapidash and Paris. They are all waiting for you to arrive. Rapidash sent me to get all of you. Please come at once!

 _[Exits]_

 **Lady Rapidash** Well what are you waiting for go out into the fields. Can't keep the Sawsbuck waiting.

 **Ninetails** I wish you luck my dear. Make sure you have fun.

 _[Exit]_


	6. Act 1 Scene 4

**Act 1**

 **Scene 4**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kinda bummed right now due to the fact I failed a class for my major. There were a lot of problems with that class, but it was the class that will get me to do my upper division which will take me a year to finish then another year to finish my other classes. Life huh? Anyway, can't take it till next fall. Enough about moping around. Just try again and do your best. Least I am prepared now. Let continue with this story. I again apologize for some errors.**

 _Evening in the fields. The weather is calm and herds of Sawsbucks and Rapidashs are having conversations with each other. Besides the two herds, variety of Rock, Ground, Fire, Dark, and Ghost type have attended the gathering. Among this crowd are_ _ **Romeo, Mudbray**_ _, and_ _ **Scizor.**_

 **Romeo** Should we introduce ourselves among the guest or should we invade this gathering?

 **Mudbray** Let us not introduce ourselves. After all, we aren't supposed to be here despite the fact we were technically invited. Let's just have fun amongst ourselves. _[He glances at a Ponyta]_ I am enjoying the party guest here.

 **Romeo** I rather stand here and wait for you two to finish your fun.

 **Scizor** Nonsense! You must come with us and socialize among these Pokemon. Won't be fun if you just stand here and be a kill joy.

 **Romeo** I don't feel like it.

 **Mudbray** Then how shall you move on if all you would do is wallow in sadness?

 **Romeo** I am not sad! I just want a Pokemon to love me back as I will love them.

 **Scizor** Then go out there and fall in love with another Pokemon. If you want love, then the first step to not only moving on and finding love is socializing!

 **Mudbray** _[Nudges Romeo]_ Come let us wander and look for female companions.

 **Scizor** I agree.

 **Romeo** Very well, since its obvious you two won't leave me in peace then I shall do what you say.

 **Mudbray** That's the spirit!

 **Scizor** Let's find you a companion. Tell me what do you look for in a mate.

 **Romeo** My perfect mate is only in my dreams.

 **Scizor** Nonsense! No one's perfect mate can't be just in one's dreams. I can see it now. You both shall lay eyes on each other. Then the world shall stop and you will not care who is around. All you two will see is each other. You both will be drawn to each other and compel to know each other, but you don't know why. She will walk towards you and greet you. It will be as if she was perfect for you and you would love her despite her flaws. She will love you for you and nothing else. Then you'll know that is your perfect mate.

 **Mudbray** Romantic that much? _[He chuckles]_

 **Scizor** Some Pokemon has too.

 **Romeo** I fear the mate you describe to me is out of reach nor will she be here. Added, how can she fall in love with a Pokemon like me. What if she rejects me?

 **Scizor** As what my mother would say, you never know the future. Your mate could be with another and it will turn out they won't work out. You might have passed you're mate and you'll see each other again. Your mate could come out of nowhere. Have patience! Come let's mingle!


End file.
